beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacies Jianhuren
"..I.. D-don't think you should be doing all this, Solis.. Why the rush?" -Glacies, while he watches Solis mow down waves of enemies with his own moves. Glacies Jianhuren is a character created by AlternateGold12341, with the help of JabsTheCrusedOne with putting Glacies's clothes and accessories together, and his mugshot. Appearance Glacies is an ice dragon, donning the Frozen Ice Cape, Kestrel Pants, Color Changing Suit, with the head of an Ice Breathing Itamar and the tail of an Aqua Dragon. Personality Glacies, being an introverted individual- has a hushed and often dour personality, always delaying his responses with ".." before he speaks. Up close or personally- he shows his kinder side, somewhat ringing a bell to Caligo's attitude at times, though not often. Backstory Glacies is an ice dragon hailing from Vaila; the Land of Dragons in another name. He usually has his brows furrowed in his childhood with his eyes wide, even when his parents adore him, calling him a "smiling tiger" sometimes, since his maw can't help but keep smiling when his brows are furrowed. He was born when Vastaria's aura spread all across Vaila, anthromorphizing all dragons, which also turned his parents anthro and they could actually live comfortably. Glacies was a curious one, even though he doesn't often go out of his parents' simple house, he often stared up to the peaks of the mountains, even trying to leave the house at night to walk the hills and climb the mountain. Though before he could even step on the rocks of the mountains, his father would catch him, but also trying to comfort him in the meantime and letting him up the mountain for awhile, staying by Glacies's side. The sight up there was spectacular as an aurora passed by the dark, clear skies. There wasn't much that happened in his teenagehood, but at adulthood, he'd go out more often, and returning with something that could pique his parents' interest- though he didn't try to get any sort of artifact, as far as his conscience would warn him. That was the time when Glacies also found out a nearby artifact's location. Lunaeheyia has been stalking the dragon for awhile now, following him on the way to this artifact. Though, at the moment he found out that artifact's location, distortions would cover his eyes for a moment, leaving him a bit dazed.. As soon as he found the artifact, he picked it up, and that's when Lunaeheyia tried to steal it from him- it was antique, and it seemed to have quite the cold aura. Lunae didn't like the feeling of the artifact, so she ended up tossing it to the ground and leaving Glacies behind, returning to her own place.. As soon as Glacies took ahold of the artifact again, he felt the sudden burst of energy flow into his veins, the artifact going completely dry from that- that's when he gained his Flame of Fate- Flux. Caligo appeared in the air, right above Glacies as he tossed a peculiar sword down, right infront of Glacies. He was given the goosebumps from the sword suddenly appearing infront of him and striking the ground, as Caligo then approached him, muttering.. "You'll need it." His greatsword is made out of sorts of materials originating from Vaila, consisting of Ghix- a sort of icy mineral made as the blade of sword. He's a wandering mercenary, and he tends to stay low by quickly running through the shadows, trying to hide his face while he rushes out of the city lights. Relationships * Solis Pulsus Kansei Solis is Glacies's partner, being able to assist Glacies in sorts of situations and can warp him to different locations, even if out of the universe. Solis can't warp Glacies or himself into the future, or in the past. Solis is currently who Glacies trusts most. * Ultima Caligo Glacies is Caligo's part-time handyman. Caligo never said this to Glacies, but he is a mere projection of who made him. They're in a growing, fond relationship alike Glacies with Solis. * Lunaeheyia Lunaeheyia is Glacies's arch-enemy, always trying to find sorts of methods to be as strong as an Agni user, and as bulky as a Flux user.. With the agility of a helios user. Lunaeheyia has been the arch-enemy of the Jianhuren family, though they always manage to chase her away, Glacies's temperament boils everytime he even sees Lunaeheyia for a brief moment. Moveset Upgrades Boss Moves * Punch. This will leave a trail of your jab that pulls nearby players to it. Deals medium damage. * Swing his greatsword, causing glaciers to uproar infront of him whenever he vertically slashes. The slashes deal high damage and the glaciers will deal medium damage. * Roar, stunning and slowing everyone nearby. * Throw a homing sword at the nearest enemy. If hit, Several pulses will exert from the hit player and will drastically slow down nearby people's speed, and Glacies will target the enemy that was hit first. Will also deal a light DoT. * Leap forward and toss your sword to the ground, causing a shockwave that deals small damages nearby enemies, targetting the nearest ones that were hit by the shockwave. * Leap upward and leave a shockwave behind as you leap, also tossing your sword to the ground and stunning nearby people that were hit by both shockwaves. Deals medium damage each shockwave. * Punch the ground and surrounds himself with snow. Anyone nearby will be slowed down. * Quickly dash forward and punch infront of him, leaving a shockwave behind him when he dashes that slows down the players hit for 35 seconds and deals high damage from the punch. * Parry. The shield will last for 3 seconds and all damage gathered up will burst to glaciers spawning spontaenously all over the map. Damage depends on all damage absorbed by the shield. The boss will have 155k health at 1 player, and adds 35k health per player- making it 645k health at max server. Glacies will also have 70 armor pierce. His dash punch, sword slashes and shockwaves have infinite armor pierce. Trivia * AlternateGold12341 used the format Hoxo_h used for Jackson as reference. * Glacies Jianhuren is the first OC AlternateGold12341 made for Devil Beater X. * The number "3772" is an easter egg that involves AlternateGold12341 when he was only a Guest 3772 a long time ago. * Glacies hates alcohol or any of the sort. He prefers mango juice like his creator does. * Glacies has a younger brother that isn't into fighting. * Glacies' sword will have the model of the Blizzard Striker. Make it big enough to be a greatsword if necessary. * Glacies usually dozes off when there isn't anything important to do. He likes to sit on chairs and lean on walls by his back. * Glacies Jianhuren roughly translates to "Frost Guardian". * Glacies has a different moveset in Galaxy Avengers (GA). * Glacies's age chronologically is only 3 months old, but in character he is roughly 339 years old. Which could make him a grandfather to humans. * Glacies often has a pair of white gloves. He removes them in battle. * Although he's an ice dragon, he likes to stay near body warmth. But he's very picky and often holds his urges back. * Glacies first appeared in Galaxy Avengers (GA) (not in story YET.) ORIGIN STORY TIME!!! Glacies's personality rooted from Caligo. Atleast a portion of Glacies's personality can reflect back to Caligo's- often grim and stern, vague and cryptic. Almost every character/sona AlternateGold12341 has made has a connection to either him- or his projection; Caligo. There's another backstory for Glacies's childhood, but he'd rather keep it to himself because it's just so precious. The world "Vaila" takes place in the imagination of the man Caligo projects, so there's always something happening in Vaila as long as the child is alive and dreaming. Glacies also was a loyal customer to someone named Ignis Traditus Laidumas- but he's forgotten about that now ever since he left Vaila. Even though Glacies is an ice dragon, he prefers mild or warm water just to balance his body's temperature. More specifically on why he has a rare occurence of a short temper- it's because of the constant harassing of the townsfolk in Vaila that he lived with, since he was born with his mother's eyes- His mother was a flare dragon, and his father was a glacial dragon. He had the temperament of his mother, but his father's will tried to keep him and his mother to calm down. The two parents are still alive, and knowing Glacies's condition. Occasionally, Sol would bring Glacies to his parents for atleast a day or two- sometimes even a week, to keep Glacies from forgetting his parents-by-blood. When he was first made as a character, Alt was rambling on about dragon characters in DMs with Jabs, until Alt requested Jabs to make a dragon char in GA. He sent the body tones, the clothes and accessories for Glacies- and it was done. Solis's friend, Garriuth- was the one that made Glacies's cloak, and gave it to him.Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Flux Category:Devil Beater